


The Road Less Travelled [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Gay Character, Cheating, Everything is consentual despite the warnings, Except the stalking part, Future Fic, I suppose the person being cheated on didn't consent to it either, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Rough Sex, Stalkerish behaviour, The stalking wasn't consentual, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Future fic.</em> Sometimes the road to happiness is brightly lit, easily navigated, and smooth. Sometimes it isn't.</p>
<p>A podfic of The Road Less Travelled by jeyhawk</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road Less Travelled [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Road Less Travelled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/115320) by [jeyhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeyhawk/pseuds/jeyhawk). 



> Detailed warnings available in the end notes.
> 
> So, this is my 100th work posted to AO3 and I wanted it to be something special. I had recorded this podfic back in February of 2012 after the excitement of hearing the new music Kris performed during his show at the Mint. And, in fact, the opening music is from that performance.   
> It seemed appropriate that this podfic be my 100th here.
> 
> It was kind of trippy working on it, I've made a lot of changes to my recording set up, so there were background noises I'm not used to working with anymore. I've also changed the style in which I read, I catch more of my mistakes and leave pauses before breathing so it's easier to cut them out. 
> 
> It's taken a lot of work to get this out for my 100th, I hope people enjoy it. :)

  
  
Cover by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/profile)[**aethel**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/)

**Length** : 2:46:14  
 **Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-The%20Road%20Less%20Travelled%20by%20jeyhawk-paraka.zip) (228 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-The%20Road%20Less%20Travelled%20by%20jeyhawk-paraka.m4b) (182 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".

Part 1  


Part 2  


Part 3  


**Author's Note:**

> Whoa boy, warnings. So, this story has a lot of potentially triggering issues. There is:  
> -Cheating  
> -Unsafe BDSM because the sub doesn't know his limits  
> -Unsafe rough sex, because _no one_ knows limits  
>  -Using sex as a form of self harm  
> -Abusive traits in relationships  
> -Stalkery behaviour
> 
> Only the stalkery behaviour occurs in the Kris/Adam relationship though.


End file.
